


After Practice (TRANSLATION)

by Texas_not_Tex



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texas_not_Tex/pseuds/Texas_not_Tex
Summary: Doujinshi scanlation.Shy Ishimaru-kun turns to a friend to teach him how to please his bf, Mondo. It doesn't go quite as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> marked as underage just in case, even though everyone's technically over 18 in-game, I think?  
> my image host might boot me for child pornography for uploading this bc of how moeeeee everyone looks tho
> 
> but yeah!! first time translating anything. It's definitely not perfect and a lot of it is creative liberty/extrapolation. 
> 
> Art and story are not by me! I simply translated this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this dialogue was particularly confusing to me so.... it's kind of a mess...


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NAEGI COLLECTS DILDOS


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's pretty forceful, naegi-kun.
> 
> .............im into it tho


	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's TOTALLY OK TO SUCK YOUR FRIEND'S DICK


	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moooore confusing dialogue on this page, so sorry if it's worded oddly.


	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feat. my Super Sonico desk decoration on the top left.  
> sorry for the shit tier img quality... there was no way I'd use the family scanner for something like this...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was some kanji in the handwritten text that I couldn't read, so that panel is almost completely bullshitted based off of what I COULD make out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T MAKE ISHI CRY U BIG BULLY!!!!!!!
> 
> Mondo's text in panel 1 ACTUALLY reads something like "What would one normally think?!" but I extrapolated and clarified based on my perception of the character/ the English language's natural verbosity.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CALM DOWN BBY
> 
> google wanted to translate "I'll slit my stomach" as "I become hungry yet"  
> ...  
> google no


	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen some weird ways to draw dicks in my time.  
> this is but one of them


	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CUUUUUM SHOOOOOOOOOOT  
> *yelling continues*


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would pay good money to see these two fuck naegi into oblivion.
> 
> The end! Thank you for reading?


End file.
